teslaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight Monster Movies with Dr. Bob episodes
Season 1 * Episode 1 - The Monster of Phantom Lake * Episode 2 - It Came From Another World! * Episode 3 - Cave Women on Mars * Episode 4 - Terror from Beneath the Earth * Episode 5 - Destination: Outer Space * Ba-Con Special - Terror from Beneath the Earth * Episode 6 - Attack of the Moon Zombies * Episode 7 - House of Ghosts * Episode 8 - Abe's Tomb * Episode 9 - Nosferatu * Episode 10 - The Dead Matter * Episode 11 - The Green Slime * Episode 12 - Possession 3-D: The Tape Season 2 * Episode 13 - Mega Python vs Gatoroid * Episode 14 - Destroy All Monsters in 3-D * Mihmathon Special 1 - The Monster of Phantom Lake * Mihmathon Special 2 - It Came from Another World * Mihmathon Special 3 - Terror from Beneath the Earth * Mihmathon Special 4 - House of Ghosts * Mihmathon Special 5 - Attack of the Moon Zombies * Mihmathon Special 6 - Cave Women on Mars * Mihmathon Special 7 - Destination: Outer Space * Episode 15 - Sherlock Holmes * Episode 16 - The Phantom of the Opera * Episode 17 - The Giant Spider * Episode 18 - Freaks in 3-D * Episode 19 - Aaah! Zombies!! * Nurse Feratu Special - The Monster of Phantom Lake * Episode 20 - 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea * Episode 21 - Atlantic Rim * Episode 22 - Night of the Living Dead/Night of the Living Dead: Reanimated Season 3 * Episode 23 - Attack of the Killer Tomatoes * Episode 24 - Night of the Lepus * Penguicon Special - The Giant Spider * Episode 25 - The Late Night Double Feature * ConCoction Special 1 - The Giant Spider * ConCoction Special 2 - It Came from Another World! * Episode 26 - Mega Piranha * Episode 27 - House of the Wolf Man * Episode 28 - Cannibal! The Musical * Episode 29 - Cinema Insomnia Haunted House Special * Episode 30 - Special Event: The Day of Doctor Bob (with Mystery Movie) * Episode 31 - The Whisperer in Darkness * Episode 32 - Plan 9 From Outer Space * Episode 33 - Kingdom of Metal Season 4 * Episode 34 - A Mystery Monster Movie * Episode 35 - Nazis At the Center of the Earth * Episode 36 - The Ghastly Love of Johnny X * Penguicon Special - It Came From Another World! * Episode 37 - Octaman * Episode 38 - Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D. * Episode 39 - Danny Johnson Saves the World * Episode 40: Avengers Grimm * Episode 41: The Lost Skeleton Returns Again * Episode 42: October Triple Feature! (Call of Cthulhu/Italian Spiderman/Kung Fury) * Episode 43: Queen Crab * Episode 44: I Have A Bad Feeling About This (with Mystery Space Movie) * Episode 45 – Galaxina Season 5 * Episode 46 - Space Milkshake * Episode 47 – Oblivion * Episode 48 - Vampire Ticks from Outer Space * SPECIAL EVENT - Mihmathon II: The More, The Mihmier! * Episode 49 - Captain America * Episode 50 - A Mystery Japanese Movie * Episode 51 - Ink * Episode 52 - Oblivion 2: Backlash * Episode 53 - President Wolfman * Episode 54 - Weresquito: Nazi Hunter (Ohio Premiere!) * Episode 55- Turbo Kid * Episode 56 - A Mystery Animated Movie! * Episode 57 - Attack of the Octopus People Season 6 * Episode 58 - This Woods Is Cursed * Episode 59 – Everywhen * Episode 60 - A Mystery Vampire Movie * Episode 61 - The Monster of Phantom Lake: The Musical! * Episode 62 - Manos: The Hands of Fate * Episode 63 - A Joshua Kennedy Double Feature! (Voyage to the Planet of Teenage Cavewomen & Slave Girls on the Moon)